Transformers Prime: Consort
by Felinafullstop
Summary: Knockout sees to Breakdown's repairs after episode Operation: Breakdown.


Transformers Prime: Consort

Breakdown/Knockout

Another Transformers Prime One shot...

Knockout/Breakdown.

_MINOR UPDATES AND STORY FIXES_

* * *

><p>Takes place after the episode Operation: Breakdown<p>

* * *

><p>The doors to Knockout's medical bay opened slowly. The doors separated and pushed backwards whining on their hinges. "Lord Megatron I must implore you to allow me to find-" Knock out froze seeing the mech in the doorway. "Breakdown." He mouthed softly.<p>

The larger mech nodded. "Yeah it's me." He shifted forward allowing the doors to fall into place behind him. "Might need some help."

"What did those humans do to you?" The red sports car asked aghast. "All my work!" He growled. "How could they do such a thing?" his pride was just about as damaged as Breakdown was. "Your face! Tell me you have your other optic!"

"I don't." Breakdown shook his head. "I'm tired Knock-out." He said slowly pressing past. When Bulkhead had freed him his Energon had flowed with increasing speed, now that the flow had slowed, he was having trouble. "My helm feels like it's full of grenades."

Knockout's expression paled. "I'm sorry." He said quietly and stepped up beside Breakdown. "Come." He offered out his hand. "Let us get you on a berth and I'll see about some of this damage." He said quietly.

Breakdown looked down at him. His single amber optic spun slowly taking in the sports car. "I didn't think I'd see you again." Knockout nodded and waited a moment as if giving the brute time to figure out his words. "I didn't think…" Breakdown's vents hissed softly. "I don't know…" He looked around.

"No more chit-chat my friend up on the berth and I'll see to your repairs." He smiled softly running a crimson hand over Breakdown's undamaged forearm. "Who did this to you?"

"Fleshlings." Breakdown admitted with the shake of his head. Looking up he met Knockout's rolling optics.

"We established that...Which Fleshbags?" He shook his head waving a hand "Were you at least put in stasis?" The medic's hands fumbled with more tools.

"No." Breakdown's good optic began to shutter as he slid up onto the berth and put his head back. "They didn't do that, they tapped into my head I couldn't even go into emergency stasis. Not like that." he moved his hand around his helm. "There was this short somewhere every time I tried to activate the protocol I got an error."

"They will suffer for this." Knockout said most seriously. He shook his helm and turned grabbing his scanner's extensions and pressing them into ports along Breakdown's body. "You've got integrity fractures everywhere." He sighed and came to Breakdowns helm looking down placing a gentle hand near the crater left when MECH had removed the optic. "They tore out the retinal cable." He sighed. "If they'd only taken the orb I could fix it. However, since they took the retinal cable; I'll seal the wound and cover up the cavity."

Breakdown nodded slowly. "Alright."

"How is your other Optic?"

"Functioning fine." Breakdown murmured.

"I think I have a piece of Gold Plating left from my refit that would do nicely." Knockout moved down his body. "I can weld your torso plate back." He murmured. "And I'll take care of that nasty hole in your armor on the left side." moving down to the lower side of the berth he ran a hand over breakdowns left foot. "Arch fracture in the sub proto-form." He sighed. "I need to get a few clear scans to see what else they've done."

Breakdown reached up and grabbed Knockout's arm before he could slip out of reach. "Knock."

"I also need to seal this tear in your main chassis." He ran his hand over Breakdown's torso plate. He was upset to the point of ignoring Breakdown's requests. Turning around clearly flustered the sports car sighed.

"Kockout," Breakdown insisted reaching out to tap the medic on the arm. "What's the matter with you?" He looked left with his optic, than right. "Other than the obvious."

Knockout paused and turned his voice a low drawl. "He wouldn't let me come for you."

"Kinda figured." Breakdown sighed and pulled his own arm back to reach across his torso itching at the split.

"I snuck off the ship and got quite far in my search before Megatron caught me." He shook his head coming forward drawing out a small tube of gel and spreading some on the torso plate crack. "Arachnid is a good hunter." The medic sighed as he reached back for a chamois to rub the gel against the mesh wound. "I tried." He sounded more defeated than anytime Breakdown could remember.

"Stop it Knockout. It doesn't matter right now." Breakdown's hand lifted and he thumbed over the muscle car's face. "Fix me." He murmured slowly.

The muscle car's face turned into the palm of the warrior and he nodded slowly succumbing to Breakdown's wishes. "Lay back…. I'll get you something to help you recharge, while I see to your repairs." Knockout said softly and took the hand and pressed it down against the larger mech's chassis. Turning he moved to grab a small vile of Energon. "It will be a light stasis I promise I know how you do not like to be under."

"I trust you Doc." Breakdown looked at him.

"And I trust you." Knockout turned. "And that's the only trust that would be found on this ship." Breakdown couldn't argue that point at all.

* * *

><p>Hours past as Knockout worked quietly. The sound that accompanied him were the sounds of his machines, as they facilitated the repairs of Breakdown. Wires hung down from open plates as one by one the medic moved around facilitating computers to do their work. Data purges, plate installs, integrity repairs, sealing the mesh fractures.<p>

"What no NASCAR race today?" Arachnid's voice caught Knockout's attention and he looked up from the seam he was welding on Breakdown's left side.

His torch shut off and he set it straight down on the table but left his hand on it. "It's polite to knock." He said slowly shifting to his full height.

"Too bad I left all those sorts of societal pleasantries on Cybertron." She said slowly walking in to the table. "What is the status of your consort?" She asked very chipper like coming around to run her slithery fingers over Breakdown's helm.

Knockout noted Breakdown had moved slightly. The medic was furious, and he glared at Arachnid setting down his torch. "Oh please Knockout, don't be like that, we all see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you." She smirked as her eyes widened. She was striking a cord somewhere within the muscle car. "The way you panicked when he was captured." She lifted her hand making a puppet from it; mouth opening and closing repeatedly. "Your almost constant requests to go rescue him."

"Is there a point to all this endless blabber?" He interjected sternly fingers wrapping around the torch with anger. "I have work to do." It was all he could do to keep his vocals level.

"Megatron thinks that Breakdown here effects your judgment." She smiled. "Though I did make it clear that you knew your place."

Knockdown's fingers clamped down around his torch with a growing frustration. "And?"

Arachnid looked down at the gold plate that covered the optical wound the large mech had gotten. "Make sure that your consort does not impair your judgment further, or Megatron will see to it this distraction is removed." She tapped the plate with two fingers and stepped back.

Knockdown had no fear that Megatron would go through with it. Megatron had brute strength out the aft, he could stand to loose a warrior. He could not stand to loose his only medical bot. Knockout smirked and tried to lay out her charm. "Tell our Master that I understand, and that there is nothing to fear."

Arachnid nodded slowly backing up. "Also if he catches you street racing again he'll deflate your tires and jam them into your fuel tank." She smirked "Is that also understood?"

"Of course." Knockout's optics tracked her as she moved to the door.

"Good luck dear Doctor." She said snidely and left out the way she had entered.

Knockout waited until she was gone and turned flinging his torch at the wall. "That blasted femme!" He growled.

"Knockout…" Breakdown touched his shoulder now fully aware. "Easy…don't let her do that, she wins if you let her get to you." He drew his hand back and touched the eye cover.

"I'll put you back under." Knockout turned slowly. "So you can rest while I continue your repairs." He was upset and didn't want anyone, not even Breakdown, to see him like that.

"No, I feel much better." He sat up slowly touching his helm. "I need to move." He shifted "Get up."

"I gave you some flash. " Knockout said proudly coming around to the mech's front. "I hope you like it... Don't sit up too fast. "

"How much more is left?" Breakdown asked slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the medical berth. "Can it wait?"

"Minor mesh welds, and yes they can wait." Knockdown smiled brightly. "The major repairs have already been completed." He offered a hand. "Would you like me to assist you to your room?"

Breakdown gave him a knowing look. "I haven't used that room since we came here, and if you think that insect on pencil legs is going to threaten me." He shook his head "That's not going to happen, you're the one that lets her get to you."

"Breakdown, I do not argue that point.." Knockout said slowly lacing it with every ounce of charm he could muster. "You still need rest." He pushed the conversation on. "Come lets get you to berth." He led the warrior to the small doors in the rear of the medical bay.

The doors swung open to reveal a large room, which had once been storage. Knockout had the vehicons clear the room and put a berth in for him. "Lay down." Knockout ordered slowly helping the larger mech to the berth side. "you need rest."

Breakdown shifted into the berth and looked up with his remaining amber optic. "I hate you and when you talk to me like that." He murmured.

"Yes I am aware." Knockout said slowly and shifted down to grab a medical monitor to place on Breakdown's chassis. "I'm proud to say that's one thing I like about you." He pressed a few buttons and then flipped open a small panel.

"And why is that?" Breakdown shifted slowly laying his helm back

Knockout knelt down over him and placed the monitoring device on him flipping a small switch to activate it. "Because when you're angry and say things like 'you hate me'" He laughed "I know what it is your truly mean." Knockout leaned forward and kissed Breakdown who reciprocated the gesture. Breakdown smirked and touched the muscle char's torso plate.

Pulling back Knockout nodded his approval. "Get some rest please."

"Yes Doctor." Breakdown turned his head away and sealed his optic thinking about nothing in particular.

"Megatron was right you know." Knockout said slowly. Breakdown opened his optic and leaned up to look Knockout in the optics. "You are my consort." Knockout turned and made his way for the door. "I'm feeling lucky, I'm going to go racing. Now that you're back I need to beat someone into submission, even if it's on a track, I'll be back soon." Knockout synchronized the medical monitor to his own computer. "I'll have my optics on you. When I return we'll finish those repairs."

"If the spider-woman catches you…" Breakdown warned slowly.

"She won't." Knockout smiled. "She won't." Knockout turned as he exited "Like I said I'm feeling Lucky."


End file.
